


Forever Young or Growing Older Just The Same

by princetteofcats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And having a bit of a hard time with it, Because i'm a Sucker for that Shit, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, There's forehead kisses and playful banter, They say bad words oops, They're trying to build a shelf, cursing, idk What more u want tbh, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princetteofcats/pseuds/princetteofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our daring and capable heroes encounter the fearsome beast known as... assembling cheap furniture from Walmart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young or Growing Older Just The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all inspired by actual events, I can assure you. /sarcasm
> 
> Idk, I just wanted to write something cute for these two. I attempted some humor, too, but only because it comes so naturally with these two. I'm just so invested in the Skysolo bandwagon. They're adorable together. Also, the title's taken from a P!ATD song from their latest album bc... I'm a garbage can! Yay!!
> 
> All you really need to know going in is that they're in college and they're renting a place together, but I think that's not too terribly hard to infer from the text.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you all enjoy!

“Han, just hold it there. Quit wiggling it.”

 

“That’s what she-”

 

“Han, I swear to God--”

 

The laughter that followed this was much too vivacious for a half-finished joke, and it made Luke pinch the spot between his eyebrows. His other hand, weighted down by a screwdriver, fell limp to the floor as he let out a deep sigh of an exhale. Han, stifling his laughter, leaned across the half-assembled entertainment center and poked at Luke’s forehead.

 

“Aw, c’mon, kid, lighten up.”

 

The grin that accompanied this was toothy and charming, just enough to elicit one in response. Luke tried to cover it, batting Han’s hand away playfully and refusing to look the other in the eye, instead focusing on the pieces of cheap plywood separating them.

 

“I just want to get this finished, but you keep fucking with it,” he mumbled, still smiling despite himself. He made a conscious effort to rid himself of it, but with little success. Han notice this, and he laughed again, leaning back on his heels and pushing the hair away from his forehead, still grinning wide.

 

“Whaaat? I can’t believe you’d just  _ accuse _ me like that. Slander. Lies.”

 

“Han, seriously,  _ please _ ,” Luke implored, looking up with half-hearted exasperation, “I  _ really _ want to get the Wii U set up.”

 

“Well, you shoulda told me that. We could of gotten that done without going through all the trouble of…  _ this, _ ” he gestured vaguely with a hammer towards the disassembled pieces between them.

 

“Han, you know there was no way we could keep using that piece of junk to-”

 

“Hey, now, my bookshelf is perfectly fine-”

 

“Han, the shelves are all bowing in the middle. All of them.”

 

“I’ve had that shelf for years and I can assure you, it is perfectly stable.”

 

“It doesn’t even stand up straight, anymore, Han. It leans to the right at, like… a 60 degree angle.”

 

“It’s got character!”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

Luke dropped his head, pinching at the spot between his brows again and trying to muffle the laughter that had begun to bubble in his chest. Han, feigning indignance, gave a relatively convincing scowl and crossed his arms. The piece of plywood he had been holding up fell to the floor with a too-loud clatter, which completely destroyed any of Luke’s remaining ability to keep face. He laughed into his hand, and when he snorted, Han began to chuckle, as well.

 

“I can’t believe you’re talking shit about my shelf, after all it’s done for us,” Han quipped.

 

“I can’t believe you wanted to put a $300 game system on that rickety piece of shit,” Luke replied, still laughing.

 

“Oh, yeah. This $15 thing from Walmart is a way better choice, what the Hell was  _ I _ thinking?” Han tapped the plywood with his hammer before falling backwards onto his elbows and letting his legs splay out, head tilted backwards as he stretched.

 

“It’s an entertainment center, and it’s  _ actually built _ to hold things like TV’s and game systems, Han,” Luke grumbled, shuffling his body over the plywood so that he could hover over Han. He tried to keep his face serious, but his mouth twitched into a smile when Han looked up at him and quirked his eyebrow.

 

“It’s got wheels, Luke. I don’t trust it.”

 

“You’re right. The leaning tower of impending disaster is a  _ much _ better option.”

 

Luke let out a sigh, then lowered himself onto the other, crossing his arms over Han’s chest and leaning his chin there. Han reached up and gave an affectionate pat to his mop of sandy blond hair.

 

“There you go. I knew you’d see it my way.”

 

“You’re such an ass,” Luke mumbled into his arms, smiling tenderly at the other.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Han mumbled, smiling just as sweetly and leaning forward, planting a quick kiss on Luke’s forehead. The two remained still for a long moment before Luke broke the silence, rising from the other’s chest as he spoke.

 

“C’mon, though, for real. I want to get this done so we can play Mario Kart.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Han agreed, letting out a grunt of effort as he righted himself, stretching his arms above his head. He glanced to the wall clock, then ran his fingers through his hair, glancing to Luke again.

 

“I need coffee, though, first. And a cigarette. This is hell for my nerves, kid.”

 

Luke, who had just picked up his screwdriver from the floor, looked over his shoulder with another half-assed attempt at exasperation. Han laughed and stood, shaking his head and sticking his hands deep in his pockets, searching for his lighter.

 

“At least get me a cup, too,” Luke grumbled, laying the screwdriver back down and letting out a sigh.

 

“Sure thing. You want a cig, too?”

 

“Nah, I’m good.”

 

Han was quiet as he drew his lighter out of his pocket and grabbed his cigarettes from an end table. Or, rather, an overturned plastic tub that served as an end table. He glanced to Luke, thoughtful, then jerked his chin towards the doorway that lead to their balcony.

 

“Come keep me company, at least?”

 

Luke, who had been staring forlornly at the unfinished entertainment center, glanced over to Han, then back to the wood and nails scattered on the floor. He let out a deep sigh, mostly for show, then nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

He stood, then grabbed his and Han’s coats from where they had been slung over the couch. He tried to keep his head ducked, to not fully show the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, but Han’s own grin let him know that his attempts at hiding it were in vain.

  
“Thanks, kid.”


End file.
